Maybe I'm Ready
by Maryboberrie
Summary: Merida didn't know what she was thinking when, in a letter to Doyle of McGuffin, she'd invited him to stay the summer. She certainly didn't fancy him! Even if she did she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for love, or marriage, or family. She just wasn't. Or was she just not ready to admit she was? About 3 years after the movie. Merida X McGuffin. Only rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all! This is only my second fanfic and my FIRST Brave fanfic! I always thought that out of all the suitors, I liked McGuffin best. And then I heard that the original plan in the movie was to have him be the chosen suitor and I just about died! So of course I came on here to read fanfiction about them and since there's only like a page, I thought I'd try my own! I'll try to update as often as I can! No guarantees though I'm afraid! But I do have some ideas for future chapters, so hopefully it won't be writers block that prevents me! Please read and review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The princess of DunBroch wasn't quite sure what she has been thinking when, at the bottom her letter to young McGuffin, she'd added

"Do ye 'spose ye'd like to spend the summer here? You could prepare for the games here and perhaps stay afterward for a bit as well. I never really got to know ye, and A'd like it if ye'd come."

She felt she'd never be able to curve her impulsiveness, and really, up until now, there hadn't been any MAJOR repercussions, (Aside from her mother nearly being turned into a bear permanently, of course.) but this time, with less than a week until nearly a quarter of the clan McGuffin were to arrive, she felt maybe her spontaneity wasn't such a grand thing at times.

Still she was rather glad. Although she had regretted slightly (mostly) her invitation, the more she thought about it, the more she thought maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

The next few days until her guests arrived were full of chaos and, at times when the triplets ran rampant, hilarity. And though she'd never admit it to anyone, she was greatly anticipating young McGuffin's arrival. (Who, through letters, she'd found was called Doyle.)

* * *

When the day that some of the McGuffin clan would arrive came, Merida was up with the sun. She'd fed Angus and tended to all of her other morning responsibilities before many in the castle had even awoken. But for some reason foreign to her, choosing the dress for the day was a bit more complicated than she'd expected it to be. On any other day, with any other occasion or person, she'd have slipped on a dress and been on her way. But this time, nothing she pulled from the wardrobe seemed to fit the occasion. She finally settled on a deep blue dress trimmed with gold and a blue that matched her eyes perfectly. It was fitted on top, but flowed out from her waist, with fabric that flowed gracefully with every movement, the gold trim glistening slightly when the light caught it. Even though choosing a dress would seem to be the least of the spunky, fiery haired young lady's worries, today it had been a bit of a problem, and she wasn't quite sure why. It certainly wasn't that she _fancied_ Doyle of McGuffin! And with that determined thought, and a bit of a blush on her cheeks, she headed out with the rest of her family for the docks to await the guests arrival, invisible butterflies flitting around inside her all the while.

* * *

The family of Lord Fergus waited in anticipation for the boat of clan McGuffin to arrive on the docks.

Merida felt the nervousness inside her grow as the boat came ever closer. Nervous of what, she had no idea. She began to wave as the faces of those aboard came into focus. She continued to wave until she caught sight of a certain young man, and her hand froze for a moment in the air. He'd changed much in the past year. Of course not as drastic changes as the two years before, such as losing most of his roundness, and gaining a beard. This time round it was subtle changes. Changes that, if watched day by day, don't seem to even occur, but with a gap between in-person conversation, were some of the most drastic.

He'd lost every bit of child that might have been left in him. It was obvious that he was a young man now, and a strong one at that. Almost any bulk that was on him was muscle. He didn't have _full_ beard, like his or her Da's but a beard nonetheless.

The butterflies in her stomach seemed to turn into bees that stung her insides. After that moment of being taken aback by Doyle's appearance, she continued to wave, with a smile as large and genuine as she'd ever shown before.

Her Da saw, both her reaction to Young McGuffin coming into view, and the smile she displayed afterwards, and he chuckled to himself. He'd never expected, out of all the suitors, for Merida to fancy McGuffin. Honestly he didn't expect her to _ever_ fancy _any_ of the suitors. _Ever_. He'd have to think on this match. They weren't right for each other!

Or were they? '_Nah! They're complete opposites!_' King Fergus thought to himself, '_but then again so are Elinor and I.'_ And all at once king Fergus switched gears. Instead of worrying that they _weren't_ right for each other, he started worrying about if they _were_. Because that's the thing fathers worry most about. Because then, in a sense, you lose her. Fergus never really thought he'd _have_ to worry about that with Merida. He thought she'd always stay single, and if not, it'd be a long while afore she did wed.

Fergus sighed to himself. His wee lass was growing up much too fast for his liking. A tear or two welled up in his eyes, which he of course blinked away before they could fall.

"Fergus!" Lord McGuffin exclaimed, grabbing the kings hand in a strong grasp, "'Ow are ya man?! Nice of you to invite us here for before _and_ after the games!"

"Aye," king Fergus replied, "will the rest of yer clan be coming for the actul games?"

But the conversation seemed to be drowned out, as Doyle approached Merida. Her breath caught in her throat and she didn't know why, and cursed herself for it.

"Princess," Doyle said, smiling and bowing.

"I'll call ye Doyle if ye'll call me Merida," she stated matter-of-factly, a twinkle in her eye.

Doyle caught it and smiled all the more. "Aye then, Merida," he said, bowing once more.

"Doyle," Merida said with a smile and a curtsy, "did ye have a good trip then?"

"Aye, 'as a but choppy twards the 'ginning," he said, trying to enunciate every word.

Merida was quite quick to sort out what he'd said.

"Aye, that woulda mad' me sick I believe," she replied, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Aye, A 'as a bit queasy, A moost sa'," Doyle said with a chuckle.

Merida smiled, a bit uncomfortable, finding it hard to keep a steady flow of conversation.

Finally her mother said, "Merida why don't you show Laird McGuffin and his son to their chambers?"

"Aye," Merida replied with a smile and a nod, a tad bit relieved with something to do. The rest of the clan would be sleeping in tents set up on the grounds, but Lord and young McGuffin would have their own chambers in the castle.

She lead them up various staircases until they came to a round room that looked like a small sitting room, furnished with end tables and chairs and a small sofa. Directly off the room there were two large guest rooms.

Gesturing to the door on the left she said "Laird McGuffin," and to the one on the right, "Doyle. If ye need anything, just let us know. There'll be a servant at hand fer the both of ye as well. You can get settled an then we'll 'ave supper." She finished with a smile.

Both Lord McGuffin and Doyle voiced their appreciation and entered their chambers.

* * *

As Merida made her way down to supper she thought about why on earth she'd invited them here. What had been going through her mind at the time for crying out loud! As it was, she was slightly enjoying it. Having part of the McGuffin clan there. She didn't know why. It certainly wasn't because she fancied him or wanted to fancy him. She silently cursed herself for letting her mind wander there at all, under any circumstances.

As she neared the dining hall, she heard the clanking of forks and knives against plates, and the general ruckus caused by a large party. She slipped in unnoticed, glancing over the tables, looking for an empty seat. After a moments searching, she found one between the triplets and Mcguffin. As she neared the seat, she suddenly got nervous. It certainly wasn't because of everyone falling silent. She'd had that happen on many occasions. Was it her seating place? She told herself it wasn't. It's just another seat in the hall. That's all it was.

Her hands got slightly clammy as she neared the table and the piercing but soft blue eyes of a certain young lord. She took a deep breath and sat down, suddenly rather surprised by the closeness of her neighbor.

"Evening Doyle," she said with a smile, situating herself at the table.

"Oh," Doyle said, as though she had pulled him out of a stupor. "Aye 'tis," he continued with a smile.

"Did ye get sorted out in yer room?" She asked.

"Aye, verra comfortably A thank ye," he said, being sure he was understood.

After a slight gap in conversation he added, "A thought praps ye'd lik ter go ridin' tomorrow affer breakfast? A brought meh mare Dancer along. Sheh may be getten on in yerse but A'll reckon shed take on yer Angus." He said, a slightly competitive twinkle in his eye.

After a moment of deciphering his words she replied, "A'm no so sure aboot that Doyle, Angus has beaten many a winner," the same competitive look in her own eyes.

Their easy conversation continued for the remainder of the night, every now and again a gap in the flow when she had to work out what he'd said.

Finally, long after the triplets had been sent to bed, and after many of the guests had retired for the night, the young lord's and the young princess's eyelids began to get heavy, and they too retired for the night, both thinking about the lighthearted and surprisingly easy conversation they'd had.

* * *

**AN: Well that's it for chapter one! I'll try to get the next one up as quickly as possible! Please review! Feedback definitely fuels me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Don't get used to updates this often! I probably won't be able to keep this up. Thank you for the reviews! As I said, they keep me going! And now, back to my rubbish writing:**

* * *

Merida's morning began much like the last. She woke early and completed all of her royal responsibilities as quickly as possible. After which she breakfasted with the rest of the castle, finishing quickly, so she could be done changing into a riding dress by the time Doyle was finished eating.

It turned out that she timed it nearly perfectly. As she walked out of the large double doors, she saw Doyle, just starting to saddle up his mare, Dancer.

"Good morning!" She said, bouncing her way up to the stables.

"Aye 'tis!" Doyle replied with a smile, obviously a bit surprised at her sudden arrival.

"So, ah, are ye ready to eat ma dust?" She asked nonchalantly, the same twinkle that they had had last night returning to her eyes.

"Ah, well, A thought it was MA dust YE'D be eating..." A playful grin gracing his lips.

"A 'spose we'll have to see about, shan't we?" A wicked smile playing at her lips.

Throughout this conversation, they'd been getting the horses ready for the ride. Once they were both seated atop their horses, they were off.

Wind rushing at their faces, with Merida's hair whipped back in a fiery stream. Merida's various targets whipped past them in a blue and red and white blur. McGuffin gave her a competitive grin, before rushing in front of her. But this would not do. Merida gave Angus a small but forceful kick to let him know they were in it to win. Merida and Angus soon overtook Doyle and she gave him the same competitive grin before rushing ahead.

McGuffin marveled at her red hair as it caught the light, making it look as though it were ablaze. His breath caught in his throat as he heard her carefree laugh saw her small form bounce up and down atop the great Clydesdale. After a moment, he was pulled from his small reverie by her victorious laugh, announcing she'd made it to they're destination.

"An what was that Doyle, about me eating your dust?" She said on a triumphant laugh.

"Ah well, spose it's bes' to just take ma loss gracefully," he said in mock despair.

She laughed as she dismounted, and he did the same.

"That's the Crones Tooth, aye?" He asked.

"Aye. Crones Tooth and Fire Falls," she replied with a nod, still a bit breathless from the ride.

After a slight pause, she said, "ye wouldnae fancy a climb up there would ye?" She asked, with a mischievous grin.

With a moment of slight hesitation, Doyle replied, "I will if you will," with the same grin she wore.

They both stood up and walked to the bottom of Crones Tooth in companionable silence, something Merida thought couldn't be possible.

Once at the bottom Merida turned to Doyle and said, "ready?"

"Ready," he replied with a smile.

As they climbed Merida thought about their conversations in the past twenty four hours. He had certainly lost most of his shyness. He was no longer the lad that had essentially hid behind his dad and was unintelligible. She looked over at him to see his face getting a bit red and him struggling to keep his breaths deep and even.

She chuckled to herself and said, "we're nearly there!" She called encouragingly, over the sound of the rushing water.

"Ye've done this afore?" He exclaimed, obviously taken aback.

"Aye!" She said on a chuckle, "many a time now! I do it at least once every year."

He laughed a bit to himself. Of course she has. This is Merida.

After a few minutes more of climbing, they reached the top. Merida watching his expression closely.

"Worth it?" She asked quietly.

He smiled down at her, making those dreaded butterflies in her middle return.

"Aye, definitely," he replied on a sigh, still breathless from the exertion.

"If ye climb up here twards the end of the day, when the sun is beginning to set, it looks as if the falls are really on fire. It's beautiful," the young princess said, her face animated, as she continued to describe the beauty of it.

"Well then, afore A leave at the end of the summer we'll have to do this again. Twards evening. A'd like to see it," he replied with a smile.

* * *

They sat, talking, looking over the vast Scottish highlands Young McGuffin found it had been much easier going up than down. But Merida, being in her element had no trouble at all and was soon at the bottom.

"Next time, as you said, we'll go in the evening, then you can see the Fire Falls ablaze," Merida said with a smile.

Doyle returned the smile and simply said "Aye."

They stood for a moment, just looking at each other. Their smiles fading the longer they stood. Finally Doyle cleared his throat and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, while Merida bit her lip for the same reason.

"Shall we eat then?" Doyle asked breaking the more than awkward silence between them.

"Oh, aye, course," the princess said, tripping over her words.

* * *

**AN: It's terrible I know... But, it is my first Brave fic and only my second headcannon or fic or anything! Please stick with me! As always, please review! I'm sorry this one's so bad. It really is, I'm not very happy with it, but I didn't know how to fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello all! You should all be thanking me! It's 3:45 in the morning here! (or was when I wrote that... it didn't post ;)) Sadly, the wee hours of the morning are usually when I get my ideas, and I've learned from past experiences that if I say "oh I'll write that tomorrow!" I just forget. So I jumped at the chance! Sorry that there's such a big time setting gap between the last chapter and this one, but I had absolutely no ideas of how to get where I want to go, other than this, so I thought rather than sit and think on this for months until I finally get an idea, I'll go with it. **

**mmcutie: I didn't see a reply link to your review, so I'm replying here :) I am for sure going to continue! I know where I want to go with this, and even have the last chapter partially written, I just have to figure out how to get there ;) I tried to go out of Merida's world a little bit more and into the other characters with this one. I didn't do very good xD But hopefully in future chapters I'll be able to do it more so, especially with Doyle. Thanks for the review!**

**But that's enough chit chat! Back to the story!**

* * *

"No! To your cheek!" Merida's laugh rang out over the glen. The setting sun lighting her hair ablaze, and taking Doyle's breath away once again, as the young princess attempted to help improve his archery. Starting back at the basics.

The young man let out a hearty chuckle. "Whatever for?" He had been teasing Merida all throughout the lesson about how silly the technique sounded. "Why not me ear?" he said, demonstrating and succeeding in bringing on a brand new round of giggles from his companion.

The McGuffins had been guests at the DunBroch castle for a month, and Merida had been enjoying herself much more than she'd expected. She and Doyle went riding together nearly every day, enjoying each other's company and the fresh air.

As Doyle seemed to finally get a bit more serious about being tutored, Merida for the second time, repeated the words her father had once said to her "Draw all the way back to your cheek, that's right. Keep both eyes open...and...loose!" As Merida instructed him and watched from a small distance. She thought again about how much more open and less shy he was now than he had been the first time they'd met. And even since last they saw each other.

He still didn't hit the center, but as he was much closer than when they'd started, they called it a day and returned the bow to the rest of the Bear King's weapons inside the castle. After which, they went back out on the ground.

They lay on the grass, side by side, watching the clouds slowly sail by, seeing how many shapes they could distinguish out of the masses of white fluff, a pastime in which Merida had partaken since she was a little girl.

"Ah look, there's Angus!" She said suddenly out of the easy silence, grabbing his hand in some strange reflex. She quickly whipped her hand back, going a bit red in the face at the foreign heat she'd felt.

As her hand still lay between them, Doyle gently took hers, and pointed with the other up and to their left.

"Aye, an there's Dancer," he said, just above a whisper.

The tingling heat remained where their hands were connected. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would beat right up her throat.

"Aye," she whispered, not able to decide if she liked this strange new electricity or despised it.

After a moment of hush, she pulled her hand back once again, this time more slowly, almost reluctantly.

Merida cleared her throat and said, with an almost shy glance at Doyle, "We should probably be going in," her eyes returning to the darkening sky. His eyes followed hers and he nodded in assent.

* * *

"Goodnight dad," Merida said as she poked her head in her parent's chambers.

Her dad, who was sitting at a large table at the far end of the living section of his chambers, looked up from the bow string he was replacing and replied, "Ah Merida, come in! A haven't seen ye hardly at all this whole month. Have ye been enjoying yerself lass?"

She smiled at her father, pulling a stool up beside him. "Aye, I have. A lot more than I thought I would actually."

Her dad gazed at her, thinking about how much she'd changed, since the bear incident. Not so much physically, and not in her personality either. She was still the fiery young lass that loved riding through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset. But she was no longer the girl that showed almost no remorse (at first) when she turned her mother into a bear. She was no longer the lass that hated her lessons with a passion, and shirked responsibility when she could. Now she was the fiery young _woman_ who accepts her responsibilities, perhaps not without complaint at times, but much less of it.

And, he was finding, she was not the lass that despised the idea of marriage and love anymore.

"You and the young McGuffin seem to spend a lot of time together," he said.

The heat of embarrassment leapt to her cheeks. "Mmm. He's not near as shy or hard to understand as the first time we met him, that's for sure," She said. So as to move on from the comment and response she added, "Replacing your string?" pointing to his bow which lay forgotten temporarily on the table.

"Aye," he answered quickly, returning to the original subject. "So do you like him?"

She avoided her father's eyes for a moment before responding. "Aye, I suppose. He's sweet, and caring, and gentle. He still can just barely shoot a bow," She said with a chuckle. She began to get lost a bit in her thoughts as she continued. "I rather enjoy being with him actually. He calms me a bit. It seems like he always know what to do, or say, when I'm at a loss. Once you get past that layer of shyness, he's outgoing and funny," Merida continued after a slight pause. "I still feel… Free, when I'm with him."

Her father's sigh pulled her from her reverie with a start. Realizing how much she'd just admitted to, caused a deep blush to creep up on her face. "Since when was she the blushing type?" Both father and daughter thought.

"Goodnight dad." She said finally after an uncomfortably long pause. This whole conversation had been a bit embarrassing for her, but she'd always talked to her dad about what she was thinking or feeling, and it felt good to do that again.

"Goodnight lass." Fergus said with a smile, giving his daughter a hug. Nineteen year old daughter. Where on earth had the time gone?

* * *

**AN: As always, please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello all! Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! I appreciate them more than you know! I'm SO so sorry if I didn't reply to your review! Sometimes I can't figure out which one's I've replied to or not. So, if I haven't replied to yours, just know that I. FRICKEN. LOVE YOU! Oh and I don't own the characters or Brave or any of it.**

* * *

"Doyle, wait a moment!" Merida called, in a not too lady like way. Young McGuffin was at the top of the stairs, about to go down into the dining hall. He turned and smiled, inwardly amused at how very… _Merida_, that was of her.

Her smile matched his as he let her in front of him down the stairs and followed closely behind.

The dining hall was filled with rows and rows of tables and enough people to fill them all. The Macintosh and Dingwall clans along with the rest of the McGuffin clan had finally arrived. It was the end of July and the summer games were finally upon them. Doyle and Merida had been forced to spend a bit less time in each other's company in the weeks prior, due to the fact that Doyle still needed to keep up his training (He was, of course, competing in the caber toss). In his spare time they'd go riding or the Princess would tutor him in archery, which Doyle under Merida's guidance had swiftly excelled.

They spotted two seats next to each other at the far end of the table closest to them, and made a bee-line for them. When they reached their desired seats, they realized that they were situated right between Wee Dingwall and Young Macintosh. Merida didn't despise the two suitors as she had during those fateful games three years ago. Once she'd found that neither of them actually _wanted _to compete for her hand, she'd found them both quite tolerable. But that was as far as it went. Dingwall was always in another world and Macintosh too arrogant to be very good company.

She gave Doyle a sideways glance which he returned with a rueful smile. They both took their seats and exchanged pleasantries with their companions, Merida being situated next to Dingwall and McGuffin by Macintosh. They were both inwardly dreading the night ahead, Dingwall wouldn't be a problem, he was always in his own world, and would make it easier for Doyle and Merida to hold an easy conversation. Macintosh on the other hand, was a bit too nosy for either of their liking. Aside from the continuous bragging, he wasn't terrible to hold a conversation with if it was solely you and him. But if, perhaps, you wished to hold a more… _personal _conversation, it was another story.

"Have you had a good summer?" Young Macintosh inquired of the blond and redhead.

"Aye. An' you?" Doyle answered in his thick Scottish brogue, while Merida nodded.

Macintosh looked at him for a moment in confusion before working out what he said, and replying with a slight chuckle, "Aye, getting ready for the games and all, I've been quite busy myself."

As the conversation continued, Merida contributing here and there, she realized just how much time Doyle and herself had been spending together for her to be able to know what he was saying as soon as he said it. Whereas, it seemed everyone else had trouble working out what he said.

Merida smiled to herself. She had enjoyed her conversations with Doyle over the past two months very much. And, after some initial misunderstanding she'd had no difficulty, and had gotten to know him and understand him better and better.

As the night wore on and gin had been passed around, and conversation seemed to be at a standstill, Wee Dingwall turned to Merida for the first time that night, catching Merida off guard and asked the usual things, how she was, how her summer had been, if she'd be competing in the games and so forth.

As she spoke with Dingwall, Macintosh also turned to McGuffin. Having had too much to drink his words slurred together just slightly as he said, "I bet you've been enjoying this summer much more than you've let on." With a wink.

Doyle glanced sideways, making sure Merida hadn't heard and hadn't seen the deep blush that had appeared suddenly on his cheeks.

The young man nudged his dark-haired companion under the table as Merida turned back from her conversation with Dingwall. Doyle, his cheeks still a bit warm, looked to one of the windows high above them and saw that orange and pink had begun to spread on the clouds.

Turning to Merida he said, "Didn't ye say the Fire Falls were a beautiful sight at sunset?" with a smile.

She nodded slowly, looked to the door and back at him. He nodded in turn, but before he could get up she whispered, "Meet me by the stables. I've got to grab something." The Princess excused herself from her guests and headed for the kitchen, while Doyle made a run for the door.

He hadn't waited long at the stables before Merida showed up with a small satchel full of the cakes her brothers loved so much. He flashed her a smile and began saddling his mare as she saddled Angus.

They didn't race to Cone's Tooth as they had the first time, instead they went at a more leisurely pace, simply enjoying the cool summer air and the fact they'd made a getaway without incident.

Merida's giggle rang out from atop the Crone's Tooth as Doyle did another imitation of Young Macintosh. Doyle sat back down beside Merida. The Fire Falls at sunset were just as beautiful as Merida had described them. The satchel was empty of the pastries it had once held and the sun was sinking lower and lower.

"A spose we should get down afore it's too dark," Doyle said with a sigh.

"Aye" Merida said slowly, "But that doesn't mean we have to go back yet," she continued with a mischievous smile, "We only have to get _down_. We can always just sit at the bottom like we usually do."

Doyle grinned back, and they started their descent.

As they reached the bottom, the last slivers of light were beginning to fade.

"Perhaps we ought not stay much longer out here. Someone will notice we're missing." Doyle said with regret.

Merida nodded with a sigh. "But let's go slowly. I don't want to go back quite yet."

Doyle smiled. Merida might not be as _rash _as she used to be, but she was certainly still as stubborn. 'Strong willed' he corrected himself, remembering a conversation they'd once had, about how she preferred to be called strong willed, not stubborn. "_Stubborn is just such a… __**hard **__and __**cold**__ word,"_ she'd said, "_it makes it sound as if I'd do __**anything**__ to get my way, not caring about the consequences." _Then she'd paused and laughed before going on, _"Alright, perhaps once I was like that. But not as much anymore. I like to say that I'm strong willed."_

"So, you're not competing in the games?" Doyle asked, as they started the ride back to the castle.

Merida smiled sadly. "Ah, no. Mother will only go so far. It was a huge step in calling off the betrothal; I don't expect she'd be terribly lenient on too much more. Not that I'm complaining though! Mother and I have both changed for the better, and I'm glad of it. I like her just the way she is now. We get along perfectly. Besides," she continued playfully after a pause, "I like to watch. At least when my future isn't depending on the outcome."

The young blond Heir smiled. After a moment of quiet he said, "Well, can A count on you to cheer me on?" The words sounded a bit forward and Doyle rather wished he could call them back.

But Merida smiled broadly. "Of course!" she replied with enthusiasm. "I wouldn't root for anyone else." Now it was Merida's turn to regret her words slightly.

Her cheeks turned a deep red she hoped he couldn't see in the ever-growing darkness, but she didn't attempt to change her words, and they hung in the air for a moment.

Doyle, being the gentleman that he was, turned the conversation back to the games in general, the events and the competitors. He may not have brought attention to her words, but he certainly didn't forget them.

* * *

**AN: So, I tried not to make the other two suitors.. hate-able(just go with it) but not super likable either... Ya know what I mean? Dingwall's... backwards and Macintosh is arrogant... I don't know! This chapter's kind of cheesy as well. But hey! on we call it fluff right? ;) And also, I know that Elinor changed a lot, for the better, but I also don't think she'd all the sudden let up on Merida entirely I guess. I think there were other things I was going to address, but I forgot them all. ;) As always, please read and review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! Wow it's been a long time! Sorry about that! I started school on Thursday and it's been a little crazier than usual. I'm just in high school, but it's my first year so it was just a tad insane. ;) Thank you so much to all who reviewed on my last chapter! I'm so so sorry if I didn't respond to your review! Often times I forget which ones I've responded to. (And while i'm talking about reviews,** **_k9glacier (Guest): I didn't see a reply link to your review so I'll respond here :) I know what Doyle speaks is a totally different dialect, but originally they were going to have him just have an EXTREMELY thick accent, so for convenience, I just went with that. And about you writing a fanfiction, DO IT! I'd so read it! Thanks for reading!)_**** A lot of you have said that their relationship is going just a little too fast, and honestly I totally agree! I'm trying to slow it down, but my problem is I know where I want to go, and a few key chapters between, but other than that I don't really have any ideas for filler chapters... SO if you would like to suggest something, please feel free! I might not use all of the suggestions, but please don't take it personally! Thanks again for to all you reviewed and all the new followers/favorites! Also, if this isn't historically correct... I apologize. Often times I write in the wee hours of the morning and don't tend to look things up... (WHOOPS!) But just enjoy the story and... Again, sorry. :) Now on with the story! Oh and I don't own any of this and all rights go to who they're supposed to go to and all that wonderful stuff. **

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the glen, swallowing the remaining shadows of night. A week before this year's summer highland games were to begin. The four clans had gathered at the great castle DunBroch in the week prior, the games lasting a week, and the clans staying for the week following. The castle was rather abuzz, having to accommodate so many, and with the preparations for the games. Great feasts were to be prepared, and for the competitors, practicing.

The four heirs, Young MacGuffin, Wee Dingwall, Young Macintosh and Merida, were enjoying their breakfast out on the castle grounds. They had all been up before the sun started peeking over the mountains, beginning to get ready for the games.

"Oh come now Macintosh!" Merida said, "you've successfully avoided this question the past two years, it's time to own up. There's a girl back home now isn't there?"

"Rubbish!" The young heir exclaimed in turn.

"Ah come now! With your opinion on the betrothal three years ago? There must be!" Wee Dingwall added.

Doyle sat chuckling to himself. For two consecutive years, they hadn't been able to bring to the surface, this bit of information, yet the same two adolescents, each year, attempted. This time round though, it seemed as if they might be getting a bit closer to revealing it.

Young Macintosh was becoming more and more the color of a ripe cherry as the minutes passed. "She- Ah no, no there's no one! Even if there was we- will ye stop it with this wretched interrogation!" He exclaimed, trying to keep the agitation from his voice.

Doyle's quiet chuckling continued, growing slightly louder, as Wee Dingwall and Merida were nearly rolling around with laughter. Dingwall was never one for talking but he was good for a joke any time.

Merida became slightly more serious. "Macintosh, there is too. Now I'd rather not have to bring this up at next year's games as well. Ye might as well come out with it now," suppressing a small giggle.

Macintosh looked Merida in the eye for a moment before saying, in a whisper, barely heard, "Aileen." Then louder he said, "Now will ye leave me be! All ye asked for was a name, and I've given that to you," the twinkle in his eye showed he wasn't mad, just on the brink of being so.

There was the reason for Macintosh's (Comparatively) humble attitude. He wasn't trying to impress anyone anymore... As much. The young heir would always be slightly uppity, it was rather in his nature, but he was much more bearable now, even than Merida had thought in the past two years.

"Now how about you three?" Macintosh added after a slight pause. "I told you the… secret I've been harboring for years, now don't you think I've the right to know yours of that nature?"

"Aye he's right!" Dingwall admitted immediately. "Bonnie. Bonnie's her name."

Merida smiled. So that's where "Aye why shouldn't we choose?... I didnae pick her out, it was your idea," had come from.

"Princess?" Macintosh inquired.

"Oh," she replied on a nervous giggle," No, no not me. No one I've given my heart to, no one I love. No… No." A light blush crept onto her cheeks, as she shook her head vigorously. After a pause, "Doyle?" She asked, looking up and finding all eyes were trained on her. "Anyone special back home?"

Doyle shook his head with a laugh. "Nae. No one at home." Looking down at a bit of grass, that had suddenly become very interesting.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before they were called to their different places for certain duties. The young men's being practice and the princess's being royal responsibilities.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I read a Brave fic by fictionlover94 and Aileen was a name she used to pair up with Macintosh and she said I could use her idea! :) Thanks! It's short I know! But I figured a short chapter is better than no chapter! Sorry is Dingwall's a little out of character. I never know quite how to write him... At the beginning he comes across as -frankly- dumb and at the end he's super outgoing in sharing his opinion and all that... So I can never get it right. I'll try to update soon but no promises! :( And as I said before, if you would like to send me an idea for a chapter, it would be greatly appreciated! As always please review! I read them all and love them! And it I don't respond to your review it's nothing personal! (Oh and I'm taking a creative writing class, so hopefully it will help me improve my writing! Also, sorry for any typos! It's like 2AM and I just wanted to get it posted. I read through it twice, but it's late and I may have missed one or two. Sorry!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my word! I am so so sorry! I honestly have no excuses other than writers block... And that's it.. AGH I'm so sorry! And I know that I didn't reply to most of your reviews! I'm going to get back on top of that now! Thanks for all the new follows and favorites! Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

* * *

"And let the games, begin!" King Fergus's voice boomed out to the anticipating audience. Everyone was alive with excitement, as the week of annual festivities began. The clans cheered when their competitors did well, and at times disappointment washed through the crowd. Merida and Doyle and the other heirs were all enjoying themselves greatly.

On the first and second days was the caber toss, which McGuffin of course did more than well in, and Merida cheered him on as promised. The two days after the caber toss, was archery which Merida watched with vigor. Macintosh did better than when competing for Merida's hand, hitting just barely outside the bulls-eye. He took his slice of humble pie much better this time as well. Young Dingwall also competed in archery, with as much indifference and slowness as ever. The next two days were divided into various, smaller events, but were filled with just as much excitement.

On the last day, with the games coming to a close, there were the much anticipated celebrations. Fergus even broke out his second most special reserves. The celebrations continued into the wee hours of the morning, no one wanting them to end. It meant this was the beginning of the end of summer. Soon there would be no more climbing Crone's Tooth, or drinking from the Fire Falls. There would still be riding to enjoy, and other festivities would be brought with the coming of autumn, but this summer had been exceptionally fine and would be greatly missed by two certain young heirs.

The clans were set to leave in a week's time. The McGuffin clan however, would be staying an additional day. They had more to pack, as more of their clan had come and thus brought more belongings.

Not much occurred during that week. Nothing of importance or interest. All four clans were readying for the journey home, and none of the heirs had much spare time.

Often throughout that week however, Merida's mind wandered back to her time spent with Doyle. She didn't know how she felt anymore, and that rather worried her. She liked to be in control, and sometimes when things were out of her control, her only consolation, her only hope, was that she knew herself. She knew what she was feeling, what she could change. But this time she didn't.

Young McGuffin also reflected back to his time spent in DunBroch. He had honestly enjoyed it thoroughly. But he rather wished, looking back, that he'd said things he hadn't. Said what he felt, or acknowledged what his heart had been telling him all along. He only had a couple more days until he would be on a boat, sailing away from the people – person that he had so much to say to.

* * *

"Goodbye!" and "Have a safe trip!" and various other forms of farewell, were being yelled from both the docks, and the two ships, which were now sailing away. Hands were waved and final goodbyes shouted as the Macintosh and Dingwall boats faded from sight. Merida was sad to see them leave, but really only because the summer games and festivities left with them. She had no difficulty saying goodbye to the two young lords.

Merida lowered her hand and turned back towards her beautiful home, only to find Doyle's startlingly blue eyes looking at her with an expression so full of emotion that it took her aback greatly. Her heart started racing and blood rushed in her ears. She could feel her cheeks coloring. She kept herself composed outwardly, and gave him a quick smile looking down, and then meeting his eyes once more. He didn't take his eyes off her even then, which made her go more red. She couldn't tell what was in that look that startled her so much. It looked like he was feeling a million emotions at once. Her heart continued to race, and warmth spread through her whole body, right down to her fingertips. She could feel eyes turning to the two of them, so she turned back to everyone around her. This only took but a moment to occur, but it seemed like ages to Merida. Once again, she couldn't figure out what she felt.

Everyone began to walk back to the castle. The sun was beginning to set, and everything was bathed in oranges and yellows. Elinor walked side by side with Merida, her arm draped around her. They walked like that for a moment when there was an "ahem" behind them which made them stop. There stood Young McGuffin, with his piercing blue gaze, still with the intensity which it had possessed before.

Elinor gave them both a look that suggested she knew something, what Merida didn't know, then patted her daughter's shoulder and walked on with Fergus.

"One last ride to the Crone's Tooth?" He asked, his voice filled with – was it longing?

"Aye" Merida replied with a genuine smile.

They walked in silence to the stables, where Angus and Dancer were already saddled and ready to go. Merida looked to Doyle, a small bit of confusion on her face, as she mounted.

"A thought, that since by the time they'd left, the sun would be setting, I'd save us a moment er two and get 'em ready afore hand," Doyle explained, his usual shyness creeping back into his voice. Merida nodded, becoming nervous. Why had her mother given her that look? Why was Doyle becoming shy again?

They rode at a swift but comfortable pace on the trail which by now they were both so familiar with. A few "Remember when's" were exchanged, after which a moment of silence transpired.

"A leave tomorrow," Doyle said, his voice penetrating the silence.

Merida was quiet for a moment. Then "Aye, I know." She paused before continuing, barely above a whisper, with her eyes trained downward, "I'll miss ye."

"An I you," he replied, his gaze determinedly set forward, and his voice rather thick.

They continued in silence until they reached the clearing. This clearing would have so many new memories for Merida. Memories that she would, most likely never let anyone be privy to. They dismounted, tied the horses and sat where they had sat so many times before. They talked and laughed for a while, about the things that had happened there. This was the last of it. The last memory they would make here. This realization must have hit them both at the same time, for they both stopped talking.

"Merida," Doyle said suddenly into the silence, "A… A don't want to leave. These days with you have been the best of ma life."

"Doyle-, "she started but he continued, needing to be heard.

"A don't… A want to spend me life with you Merida."

She stood as quickly as could ever be possible. "Doyle," she tried again, willing him to stop, but once again he continued, and she was in no way prepared for what was said next.

"A… love… you." As he said this, he looked at her with that same emotion in his eyes that she'd seen on the docks.

Her hands flew up and covered her face. She was quietly whispering "oh" over and over.

"No, no, I'm not ready for this!" She said, her voice becoming louder. She took her hands from her face, tears beginning to stream down her face, as she ran to Angus. She untied him and mounted as quickly as her shaking figure would allow.

"Merida, no wait, please, don't," Doyle's cries after her were fruitless. She could hear his voice breaking as he continued to call after her retreating form, and she rode as fast as Angus would carry her, back to the castle.

"No, no," she silently whispered to herself, as tears streamed from her eyes and her hair was whipped back from her face. She finally reached the stables and not bothering to unsaddle Angus, she jumped off and ran for her home.

As she reached the door she heard Doyle on Dancer. Soon they would be there. She ran up the stairs to her bedchamber, ignoring the shouts from her concerned parents and guests from the dining hall. Once inside she buried her face in her pillows.

"No, no, no," she said as sobs racked her body, "this wasn't supposed to happen. This was maybe never supposed to happen!"

"Merida?" Her mother's worried whisper came from the door. "Merida, sweetheart what's the matter?"

"I'm not ready!" Merida's shaking voice came from the pillows.

Her mother crossed the room to her daughter's bed and sat down beside her, putting her arms around the young woman.

"What is it lass? What is it you're not ready for?" Her mother asked in concern.

The princess sighed, shakily, trying to compose herself. "Love! And, and marriage! I'm not ready to lose ma freedom!"

A knock sounded at the door. "Merida. No, Merida I'm sorry, truly." Came Doyle's muffled voice through the door. He was breathless from running and anxious to amend the hurt he'd seemed to cause her.

Merida froze. Her mother rose, opened the door and stepped out. They spoke in whispers, and Merida didn't hear what was said.

Elinor reentered the room and resumed her seat on the bed. Merida laid her head on her mother's lap. "Oh lass," her mother continued on a sigh, as if there had been no interruption, "you don't lose your freedom when you're married. It changes a bit, aye, but you don't lose it. Instead of riding off into the woods alone, you'll ride with your husband. Instead of practicing archery by yourself, you'll practice together. You'll learn together and grow together. And you won't do it because you're forced to. You'll want to spend time your husband. He'll become your best friend, and you'll enjoy every minute spent with him."

The queen finished, her words hanging in the air and Merida clinging to each one.

"Doyle's already ma best friend and I already want to spend time with him." The princess replied tears threatening to fall once more. "I'm just still so scared. I've always been afraid of the unknown, and now I'm faced with a multitude of it. It's just, how do I know? How can I be certain I want to spend the rest of my life with 'im?" The young girl asked in exasperation, still willing her tears not to fall. Her mother paused a moment before replying.

"I know this will be hard for you to hear," the queen started, "but Merida, you'll just know. Merida, I think you already do know, and that's what you're truly afraid of. You're afraid to admit you're ready, and if you're truly not ready, I think you're afraid to admit you're more than willing to be."

Was that really the only thing that Merida was afraid of, was admitting she was ready, ready for the next chapter in her life?

"Thank you mum" Merida whispered. The queen kissed the top of her young daughter's head and got up to leave. At the door she turned back to her daughter, red hair a mess and tear stained cheeks, and said:

"Merida, let him love you. And above all, let yourself love him back. I know walking into the unknown can be a scary thing, but don't you _ever_ let that stop you. You have to make your own path in life, mistakes and misgivings and hurtles included. But let them happen. Don't ever be afraid, my brave, wee lass." And with that her mother left the room.

Merida lay awake long after the rest of the castle had drifted off, thinking about her mother's words. "Your husband becomes your best friend." She thought of Young McGuffin, with his broad shoulders, and his light hair, his piercing blue gaze, which could hold so much emotion. Doyle, who would be leaving tomorrow. What if he was so upset with her that he never returned? Not for the summer games, not for anything? She found this thought more frightening even than love and marriage had been to her in the past.

She got up, and walked to her window, looking out at the nearly black sky. "He's leaving tomorrow. Morning. Early." She said to herself, and she came to a realization. She was going to have to chase after him like he did her, not an hour earlier. She knew he may not want her back, after her refusal, but he at least deserved to know how she truly felt, even in spite of herself.

* * *

**A/N: At least it's a little longer than my chapters usually are right? I really am sorry! This next chapter will actually be the last! And I know EXACTLY what I want to do, so it should be up within hours of this one! Thanks again for reviews, favorites, follows and just plain reading my story! I'm truly sorry I didn't respond to the reviews on the last chapter! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is it. I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and the favorites. :) **

* * *

Merida slowly opened her eyes, turning to her still open window. The patch of sky was beginning to lighten as the sun ascended. She lay for a moment, listening as everything outside her window came to life. She heard shouts and footsteps, doors opening and closing throughout the castle. And suddenly she remembered the task she must complete before those all too familiar noises ceased.

She threw off the covers, and ran to her wardrobe. The princess seized the first dress she touched, not bothering to care about the color, or fit. She slipped the gown over her nightdress, hurrying as fast as she was able.

The sound of shutting doors became fewer and less often as she dressed. She still heard shouts and footsteps outside, but as she was fastening the last button, there was a final slam, and the castle was still. The commotion outside continued, which gave her hope that they could wait just another few minutes, just long enough for her to get down to the docks.

She put her shoes on as she ran, slamming doors and leaving confused servants in her wake. '_Please wait, please still be there!' _she thought to herself with every beat of her racing heart. There wasn't an option. He _had_ to know. He couldn't leave her without knowing. If he did… She didn't want to think about that.

Her insufferable impulsiveness had once again caused great damage. Possibly lasting, this time for both herself and Doyle.

She reached the main hall, and with a determination that could not ever be matched, she swung open the large door and continued to hasten to her desired destination. The docks were finally insight, and she could see the last few passengers getting ready to board, and her family saying farewell.

Once they were in earshot of her, she called out, "Doyle! Doyle wait, please!"

The young lord had been about to board, right behind his father. He heard the princess and turned to see her.

She was running at full speed, with windblown hair and her dress hanging strangely, her nightdress visible in places, her shoes were on the wrong feet. And it all took his breath away as she always did.

She began to slow, as she neared the ship, trying to catch her breath. She realized suddenly that she looked absurd, her hair still tangled from sleep, nightdress tucked underneath her gown. And for a moment she thought about the fact that her family was going to witness her pour her heart out to the man she loved, and she nearly rethought her decision. But she threw caution and care and thought to the wind.

"Doyle, please." She came to a stop before him. "I'm sorry for last night. I- "

"Merida there's no need-" he tried to cut in, but she wouldn't have it. He needed to know, and he was about to board a ship to leave, possibly forever. This was her only chance.

"No, listen! I – was scared. And, I didn't think- I didn't _want_ to think I was ready." She looked up and met his eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes, that could say so much with one look. They could make her nervous for absolutely no reason. And they were doing so now.

Her heart pounded, and her words rushed, "I'm not scared anymore and I know that you probably don't want me anymore and that the last thing you want at the moment is the lass that ran from you to now, on her own terms accept-"

Her next words died in her throat, as his lips captured hers. It was much more pleasant than she ever thought it could be. A few catcalls sounded from the ship, and she vaguely heard Lord McGuffin's hearty laugh and her father's rather reluctant chuckle. But mostly, she felt Doyle, _her_ Doyle embrace her, his smile into their kiss, the love he felt for her and the love she felt for him. For a split second she was scared again. Scared of the future and unknown, scared of having a family of her own, scared of this new and foreign adventure. However, she was tired of being scared, tired of that holding her back.

She pulled away and looked at him for a moment. "You forgive me?" she whispered so that only he heard.

He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers. "Aye," he said. "Will ye have me?"

She leaned up, kissed his cheek and said quietly in his ear, "Aye. I love you."

"An I you."

She looked to her family; her father looked happy, but she could see tears streaming down his cheeks. Her mother was dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief while her brothers only seemed to want to get back to the castle. Fergus had his arm around Elinor as she leaned into him.

Merida had grown up seeing her parents love for each other. She'd always, against her own will, dreamed that she would have that kind of love. And now she knew that she could. She knew that she and Doyle's love would be as strong and beautiful as her parents'. She knew it would be able to stand the test of time, and she knew Doyle know also.

They would have their happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little short... But I'm pretty happy with it, and I hope you are too! Thanks again!**


End file.
